Una oportunidad mas
by Johnfic
Summary: Después de los eventos del episodio "Merry Christmas Mordecai" Mordecai esta muy deprimido al no poderle explicar a CJ el malentendido, pero pasando los días, una nueva noticia llega a mordecai, cual será la nueva noticia? Podra mordecai recuperar su relación con CJ? Spoilers del episodio y otros episodios!
1. Un día dificil

Ahí estaba, recostado en su cama pensando en los acontecimientos de aquella noche, no dejaba que nadie hablara de lo sucedido o que mencionaran un detalle, todo paso tan rápido, por segunda vez en su vida se sentía solo y con muy poca energia para moverse, solo hacia esfuerzo para bajar y tomar algo de comer pero eso era lo único que hacia.

_flashback_

_despues de explicarle a Margarita la razón por la cual el le habla muy poco o incluso trata de evitarla, deciden ser buenos amigos dándose un abrazo_

_Mordecai:"Feliz navidad" apartándose un poco de Margarita_

_Margarita:"Feliz Navidad" ella responde viéndolo directamente a los ojos_

_entonces empiezan a recordar los buenos momentos que compartieron los dos juntos, abrazanose, acompañándose e incluso compartir momentos únicos que ninguno de los dos olvidarían, sin percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo los dos, abrieron los ojos para darse cuenta de que se estaban besando._

_Margarita:"oh Dios mío!" se aleja del beso y cubre su cara en forma de vergüenza _

_Mordecai:"perdón, no quería hacerlo" trato de relajarse pero un voz apareció de la nada_

_?:"Mordecai?!"la voz se escuchaba triste y a la vez sorprendida_

_Los dos se voltean a ver a la persona a la cual mencionó el nombre de Mordecai, al voltear Mordecai se percata de que era CJ,en ese momento Mordecai sintio que algo malo iba a pasar._

_Mordecai:"CJ, no es lo que parece!" Mordecai trato de explicarle el malentendido a CJ_

_Margarita:"esto es un malentendido" margarita trato de apoyar a Mordecai pero sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro _

_en ese instante CJ empieza a llorar y el color de su piel (las nubes) se tornan de un color gris lo cual muestra que CJ se siente traicionada, sin pensarlo dos veces CJ sale corriendo de la fiesta, Mordecai ve esto y decide seguirla._

_Mordecai:"CJ, espera!" Mordecai la persigue no dandole importancia a las personas a su alrededor_

_Musculoso:"vergonzoso" Musculoso se tapa la cara con un gorro de navidad para seguir besándose con estarla_

_en ese mismo instante Mordecai sale de la casa de eileen para darse cuenta de que CJ ya se subió en su carro y arranco sin darle oportunidad ninguna a Mordecai para explicarle el malentendido, Mordecai no sabia que hacer, se sentía triste, decepcionado, pero la mayor parte se creía un tonto por no percatarse del gran error que hizo hace unos pocos segundos._

_Mordecai:"llámala, debes que llamarle!, donde esta mi teléfono?!" Mordecai busco en su suéter pero después recordó que lo dejo en su otro suéter la cual eileen tomo y lo puso en un cuarto de su casa_

_Mordecai no perdió tiempo y solo entro a la casa sin importarle lo que le dijeran los demás._

_Rigby:"Hey amigo, te encuentras bien?" Rigby le pregunto a Mordecai pero este no le respondio_

_Mordecai solo se dedicó a encontrar el cuarto el cual estaba su otro suéter, cuando aLfin encontró el cuarto agarro su suéter pero al retirar el sueter se dio cuenta de que la caja en la que estaba encima decía: **cosas de margarita,**Mordecai volteo a ver la habitación solo para darse cuenta de que todas las cosas de margarita se encontraban ahí._

_Mordecai:" que hacen las cosas de margarita aqui?" Se pregunta a si mismo mientras trata de buscar una posible respuesta_

_?:"esa es la tercera cosa que te quería decir" una voz vino detrás de Mordecai,el se voltea y se da cuenta de que era eileen_

_eileen:"Margarita es mi nueva compañera de cuarto, se mudo de nuevo a la ciudad para terminar su curso en la escuela"eileen le explico la razón por la cual las cosas de margarita se encontraban ahi._

_eileen:"creo que tengo que ir al baño" eileen se fue para no distraer a Mordecai del tiempo difícil que estaba pasando._

_Fin del Flashback_

Mordecai todavía no podía creer lo que paso esa noche, se sentía mal sin ninguna otra posibilidad de reunirse otra vez con CJ, paso los días enteros en su cuarto preguntándose una y otra y otra vez "por que fui tan tonto!".

* * *

><p><em>Ese fue el capítulo número uno, gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo, este es mi primer fanfic así que por favor si tengo varios errores no lo tomen muy mal, ya saben si les gusto review por favor me ayuda demasiado para saber que mejorar de mis capítulos y historias, este es johnfic o también conocido como AbstractAlloy6 despidiéndose, cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo<em>


	2. Los amigos siempre se ayudan

hola!, soy yo de nuevo, les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mi historia y me dan su opinión acerca de estas, en realidad les agradezco mucho sus buenos comentarios acerca del cuento, bueno otra vez les quiero dar mis gracias y sin mas que decir sígamos con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong><span>dia numero 3<span>**

Los días eran muy aburridos, sin nadie con quien charlar, Rigby se sentía deprimido y muy triste también, desde esa noche no a tenido tiempo para jugar con su mejor amigo, aunque musculoso y fantasmin estaban para jugar con Rigby, el se sentía muy solo y fue por eso que decidió romper el hielo, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto el cual estaba cerrado, ya no podía dormir tranquilo en su 'cama' por que todo el tiempo que el trataba de entrar la puerta estaba cerrada.

Rigby:"Hey viejo tienes que superarlo y salir de ese cuarto" Rigby le hablo tocando la puerta varias veces para que Mordecai le abriera la puerta pero era en vano, Mordecai no abría la puerta.

Rigby:"vamos viejo algún día tendrás que salir de ahí, quieras o no, pero solo te pido que salgas, no tengo nadie con quien charlar excepto por musculoso y fantasmin pero ya sabes que son enfadosos" Rigby trato de convencer a su amigo pero lo único que recibía era un ruido de decepcionado

En eso Rigby escucha pasos, pensando que era Mordecai decido alejarse un poco de la puerta para que no recibiera un golpe cuando Mordecai abriera la puerta pero al voltear a un lado del pasillo se dio cuenta de que el que estaba caminando era Benson.

Benson:"Que estas haciendo aquí Rigby?!, te dije que hicieras los preparativos para la fiesta de año nuevo, solo te queda una semana!" Benson en verdad sonaba un poquito molesto pero al ver que Rigby le señala la puerta de su cuarto, se relaja y contesta...

Benson:"ahh, es por Mordecai verdad?" Benson contesto a Rigby el cual este solo afirmó con su cabeza, en ese momento Benson se acerca a la puerta y toca varias veces, no recibio nada de sonido.

Benson:"escucha, Mordecai, en verdad lo siento que hayas perdido a tu novia, pero tienes que regresar a trabajar y seguir adelante, no significa que hayas perdido a tu novia sea el fin del mundo, tienes que seguir adelante y no dejarte sufrir por las pérdidas del pasado, te estoy diciendo esto por que se como te sientes, ami también me a pasado" Benson le explico la razón para salir de ese cuarto, pero en otra parte Rigby no podia creer lo que sus orejas habían escuchado, siempre pensó que Benson era un viejo gruñón pero al escuchar lo que dijo tuvo que cambiar su forma de pensar.

Benson:"Mordecai, te doy una semana para que te recuperes pero si no sales de ese cuarto temo que tendré que despedirte, espero que te recuperes"sin mas que decir Benson se alejó del pasillo para seguir con sus deberes.

En el pasillo solo se encontraba Rigby tratando de buscar una solución para ayudar a su amigo pero también habia algo que lo preocupaba, los preparativos para la fiesta de año nuevo, no sabia que hacer, ayudar a su amigo o hacer los preparativos para la fiesta, de la nada Rigby recuerda algo que paso exactamente un año atrás

_flashback_

_rigby se dirigía al baño de la cafetería para hacer sus deberes, después de salir del retrete, se dirigió a lavarse las manos pero cuando abrió la llave se escucho alguien detrás de el llamando su nombre_

_?:"Ri...Riiigby!" Rigby No sabia que o quien lo había llamdo, miro al espejo enfrente de el y vio algo que lo dejo atónito _

_Rigby:"ahhh!" Rigby grito por que estaba viendo otra persona idéntica a el._

_?:"woa, woa, woa, tranquilo viejo, soy tu, bueno soy tu pero del futuro"Rigby del futuro le contesto_

_Rigby:"enserio, si eres yo pruébalo, cual es mi propósito para este año?" No estaba seguro si confiar en él o no por eso le pregunto eso_

_Futuro R:"el año del Rigby viejo!"_

_Rigby:"woa, si eres yo del futuro"Rigby no lo podía creer pero aún así tenia que hacer lo que él le pidiera, tal vez era algo importante._

_Futuro R:"si, lo se" futuro Rigby le contesto _

_Rigby:"bueno que quieres que haga?" Le pregunto un poco serio_

_Futuro R:"mira va pasar así, en la fiesta de año nuevo papeleta va a abrir una botella de vino, después de eso musculoso se va a quitar los pantalones y no parara de correr, después de eso Mordecai besa a alguien que no debe besar, debes de detener ese beso!"_

_Rigby:"ok, pero porque?" Rigby no sabia quien era la mujer la cual le iba a dar el beso pero tenía que hacerlo._

_Futuro R:"lo siento viejo, reglas del futuro, no puedo decirte" después de eso se escucha la voz de la transmisión _

_"INTRODUZCA 50 CENTAVOS PARA CONTINUAR TRANSMISIÓN"_

_Futuro R:"no!,espera, confía en mi, esta es nuestra única oportunidad para que Mordecai sig..." Antes de completar su oración la transmisión se corto._

_Fin del flashback_

Ahora todo tenia sentido, la persona quien se suponía que no debía que besar era CJ,para eso fue que el futuro Rigby lo llamo, para que Mordecai nunca la hubiera besado y que no sintiera lo que esta sintiendo, en ese instante Rigby sabia que hacer.

Rigby:"tranquilo hermano, haré que no sientas lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos" al terminar la oracion Rigby se dirigio a la casa de skips

* * *

><p>llegando a la casa skips, Rigby toco la puerta para ver si se encontraba skips adentro, su pregunta fue contestada cuando escucho la voz de skips.<p>

Skips:"adelante"skips llamo a quien quiera que fuera para que entrara

Rigby abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, al entrar se dio cuenta de que skips se encontraba meditando encima de una especie de alfombra y con velas alrededor, Rigby pensó que skips se la estaba pasando bien ya que afuera había mucha nieve y hacia un frío que te hacia que te congelaras en menos de 5 mins, bueno eso no importa, el vino aquí para pedirle algo a skips.

Rigby:" skips, vengo a pedirte un favor" Rigby trato de que skips le cumpliera el favor que esta a punto de preguntar

Skips:"y que clase de favor es ese?" Skips se paro de donde estaba y volteo para ver a Rigby

Rigby:"tendrás un método el cual pueda viajar al pasado o por lo menos algo que me pueda ayudar a comunicarme con personas del pasado" Rigby pregunto un poco deseperado pero al ver que skips no dejaba de pensar si tenía un método, Rigby perdió esperanza para ayudar a su amigo

Skips:"mmhhh, lo siento Rigby, no creo que tenga lo que estas buscando" skips contesto, pero al ver la cara de su amigo desilucionado le hablo

Skips:"pero conosco a alguien que nos podría ayudar..."

* * *

><p>bueno eso fue el capítulo de hoy espero que se hayan divertido un rato, si les gusto review y sin nada mas que decir, yo soy Johnfic o alias: AbstractAlloy6 y me despido, cuidense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.<p> 


	3. Seguir adelante y el pasado

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo en el capitulo numero 3 de la historia, la verdad estoy muy sorprendido con tantas visitas, no creía que iba a ver muchas personas que leyeran el fanfic, en verdad no se que decir, son de gran apoyo, bueno sin mas que decir sigamos con el fanfic.

* * *

><p><span><em>"tranquilo hermano, haré que no sientas lo que estas sintiendo en estos<em> momentos" estas son las palabras que Rigby le dijo a Mordecai antes de irse.

Mordecai:"aha, como me podrías ayudar en estos momentos de tristeza" Mordecai simplemente no sabia que hacer, si ir y disculparse en persona, o simplemente dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante, tal como lo dijo Benson

Mordecai:"aveces siento que solo debería dejar esta ciudad y no volver a sufrir esta tristeza y depresión" Mordecai en verdad se la estaba pasando muy mal, pero de repente una idea le vino a su mente, pero esa idea la acaba de decir hace unos segundos

Mordecai miro directamente a su repisa de fotos, habia demasiadas fotos en compañía de sus amigos, tenía una en donde era él cumpleaños de skips, Mordecai solo sonrió al recordar como casi hace que su amigo perdiera la vida al interrumpirlo en se ritual tradicional, había otra foto el cual mostraba a todos los amigos del parque en un abrazo familiar ya que era Navidad, Mordecai se sentía orgulloso al salvar la Navidad antes de tomarse esa foto, después de tantos recuerdos y fotos, Mordecai llego a la ultima foto, en esta se mostraban el y CJ abrazados, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordar lo que hizo esa noche, Pero que se puede hacer, no se puede cambiar el pasado o tal vez si, Mordecai empaco un poco de ropa en una mochila, al terminar de empacar, salió del cuarto, pero al salir se dio cuenta de que Benson también estaba ahi.

Benson:"ah, Mordecai, que bueno que decidiste salir, bueno tus deberes el día de hoy en el parqu-...Mordecai?" Benson solo miro a Mordecai alejándose del pasillo para bajar las escaleras con una mochila en su espalda

Benson:"Mordecai, podrías explicarme por qué no me prestas atención, y otra cosa, por que llevas una mochila en tu espalda?!" Benson sonaba molesto, Mordecai decidió parar y regresar con Benson, Mordecai pensó que su jefe era al primero que le diría por que llevaba una mochila y porque se iba sin hablarle a nadie.

Mordecai:"escucha, Benson, he decidido tomar tu consejo y seguir adelante," Mordecai sonaba un poco deprimido.

Benson:"Bueno me alegra que hayas decidido tomar mi consejo, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta" Benson ya no sonaba molesto, en cambio sonaba preocupado.

Mordecai:"la verdad es que, he decidido dejar esta ciudad y seguir adelante" Mordecai esperaba que Benson lo negara pero en cambio Benson no hizo nada al respecto

Benson:"ok, si eso te hace feliz, pero no planeas irte ahora cierto, por que ya casi es año nuevo y si te vas tal vez no tengas un techo el cual pasar el año nuevo" el sonaba un poco preocupado

Mordecai:"no, todavía no me voy, solo voy a buscar entrevistas de trabajo en otra ciudad y después regreso" calmándose un poco

Benson:" escucha, Mordecai, te ayudare a comprar los boletos de avión, pero solo eso, como te dije yo también estuve en tu situación" Benson contesto al cual hizo a Mordecai muy feliz

Mordecai:" enserio, gracias Benson" Mordecai le levanto la mano para hi-Five, el cual Benson respondió con otro Hi-Five

* * *

><p>Skips:"pero conozco a alguien que nos podría ayudar"skips contesto a Rigby<p>

Rigby:"enserio, quien?" Rigby alfin pudo encontrar lo que necesitaba pero quien era ese alguien.

skips:"lo veras cuando llegemos, pero por mientras ve y recoge algunos bocadillos, será un largo viaje" sin mas que decir, Rigby se dirigió a la casa para recoger algunas provisiones, pero al llegar ahí noto que en el carro de Benson estaba Mordecai y benson, Rigby trato de ir con ellos pero el carro y habia arrancado.

Rigby:"me pregunto a donde van" Rigby no quizo distraerse mas y decidió ir a buscar los bocadillos para el viaje.

al terminar, Rigby se dirigió a la casa de skips para ir con su 'amigo' y así por lo menos viajar o hablar con personas de pasado, al llegar a la puerta Rigby se dio cuenta de una nota pegada a la pared el cual decía lo siguiente:'estoy en la parte de atrás', al llegar a la parte de atrás Rigby vio a Skips reparando un vehículo nuevo.

Rigby:"woa, skips este carro es tuyo?" Rigby pregunto un poco asombrado de ese carro

skips:"sip, ahora sube en el carro, el viaje es de una hora" skips afirmó el tiempo del viaje.

sin dejar nada atrás los dos se subieron al carro para seguir su camino a la casa del amigo de skips

_**1 hora después**_

skips:"ya llegamos" skips mencionó y estaciono el auto en la parte de enfrente del edificio

el lugar era un desierto, había arena en todas partes, Rigby al solo poner un pie afuera del vehículo tuvo que quitarse las 5 chamarras que llevaba puesto, ya que en el parque hacia un frío tremendo, despues de eso Rigby miro al edificio enfrente de ellos, el edificio era la peor estructura que Rigby haya visto, todo en ese edificio estaba oxidado y deteriorad.

Rigby:"estas seguro de que este es el lugar?" Rigby pregunto un poco nervioso por lo que puede haber ahí adentro

Skips:"tu solo sígueme"skips contesto y Rigby solo afirmó con la cabeza

al llegar a la puerta lo único que se podía ver eran un lector de tarjetas y un microfono, skips deslizó la tarjeta por el lector y una voz vino de la bocina.

?:"quien es?" La voz sonaba familiar para Rigby pero decidió no darle importancia

skips:"soy yo, skips y Rigby, necesitamos tu ayuda" sips le respondió a la bocina con el pequeño microfono que se encontraba a un lado de la bocina

?:"oh, skips, esperame ahí voy" la voz de la bocina contesto, Rigby y Skips esperaron un rato afuera mientras la persona dentro del edificio venia a recibirlos, al escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban, Rigby se levanto del piso y se paro enfrente de la puerta.

?:"Bienvenidos Skips y Rigby!" La persona hablo y al mismo tiempo abrió la puerta, Rigby pudo ver quien era la persona desconocido, era Tech-mo, con razón rigby reconocía esa voz.

Rigby:"hola tech-mo, vengo a pedirte un favor" Rigby le iba a pedir el gran favor a tech-mo

tech-mo:"shh,shh, no aquí,entremos"Tech-mo les hizo una señal para que entraran, al entrar, Rigby se sorpendio al ver que todo en ese lugar era futurista, había de todo, un robot que era recogedor de basura, un dectetor de miedo, incluso había un perro robot.

tech-mo:"ok, cual favor es ese? Rigby Estaba muy distraído viendo todo lo que había dentro de ese edificio pero pronto recapacito y decidió hablar

Rigby:" a si, bueno vengo a pedirte si tienes una maquina que me haga viajar o por lo menos hablar con personas del pasado" Rigby espero escuchar la respuesta de Tech-mo la cual fue esta.

Tech-mo:"que bueno que lo preguntas, estaba trabajando en eso, vengan les mostrare" los tres se acercaron a un área mas profunda del edifici, cuando llegaron a su destino Rigby noto una cabina de teléfono nada mas que no tenía telefono adentro.

Tech-mo:"no tengo una maquina del tiempo pero si tengo un aparato que te ayude hablar con personas del pasado, es esa cabina de teléfono" tech-mo señaló a la cabina para que Rigby entrara, Rigby entro a la cabina y antes de cerrar la puerta Tech-mo lo detuvo.

Tech-mo:" woa tranquilo viejo, tengo que decirte algo antes de que hables con alguien del pasado, primera y mas importante, no digas las consecuencias del futuro si lo haces podrías hacer una paradoja espacio y tiempo que podría destruir todo el universo, segunda regla, solo puedes hablar contigo mismo, todavia no se cómo resolver ese problema y tercera regla, cada transmisión cuesta 50 centavos" con esto dicho Tech-mo le dio 50 centavos a Rigby el cual este toma y entra a la cabina.

al cerrar la puerta, Rigby ve un tablero y una camara enfrente de el, en el tablero decía:"introduzca tiempo y lugar" Rigby al leer esto marco las dos fechas las cuales eran importantes:

_**26 de diciembre del 2013, en el baño de la cafetería de la ciudad a las 2:36**_

_**31 de diciembre del 2013, en el baño de la fiesta de año nuevo a las 11:59**_

Rigby:" ok, aqui voy" sin mas que decir Rigby introdujo la moneda de cincuenta centavos y la maquina mostró a su yo del pasado en la primera fecha que había puesto.**  
><strong>

Rigby:"Ri...Rigby!"

pasado R:"ahhh!"

Rigby:"woa,woa,woa, tranquilo viejo, soy tu, bueno soy tu pero del futuro..."

* * *

><p>Benson y Mordecai acababan de comprar el boleto del avión para que Mordecai fuera a entrevistas de trabajo en otra ciudad, después de salir de la línea de boletos se dirigieron a la entrada de dectetor de metales.<p>

Mordecai:"bueno, gracias benson, de verdad te lo agradezco que me hayas comprado los boletos" Mordecai no podía creer que Benson le haya comprado los boletos, pero aún así estaba muy agradecido

Benson:"no hay de que, siempre ayudo a personas que estan pasando una situación por la cual yo estuve" Benson solo demostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Mordecai:" bueno te veo en una semana, si los demás preguntan donde estoy ya sabes que decirles, hasta luego jefe" Mordecai puso su mano para un apretón de manos el cual Benson acepto.

Benson:"hasta luego" con eso Benson se fue a la salida del aeropuerto y Mordecai solo paso por el dectetor de metales, espero hasta que su avión estuviera listo para despegar y se dirigió a otra ciudad a buscar entrevistas de trabajo.

* * *

><p>Rigby acababa de hacer la ultima transmisión, pero al ver que su pasado el no pudo hacer nada para detener el beso, decidió rendirse.<p>

Tech-mo:" Hey como te fue ahí adentro?" Tech-mo pregunto para ver si algo había fallado

Rigby:"no funciono el plan" Rigby a la vez se sentia triste ha enojado consigo mismo

Tech-mo:" bueno lo siento, no tengo otra cosa la cual te pueda ayudar, lo siento" Tech-mo al ver que los dos se iban les dijo.

Tech-mo:" hey pero siempre pueden pasar por aquí si se les ofrece algo" Tech-mo grito para que lo escucharan

Rigby:" Gracias por todo Tech-mo, algún día pasaremos de nuevo" Rigby contesto a Tech-mo, después de salir del edificio se subieron al carro de Skips y se dirigieron rumbo a la casa del parque.

_**1 hora despues**_

skips fue a dejar a Rigby a la puerta de la casa del parque, antes de entrar al parque Rigby se acordó del frío que hacia por que en el interior del carro ya empezaba a sentirse el frio, así que se puso sus 5 chamarras para estar caliente, al dejarlo Rigby empezó a subir las escaleras pero justo cuando iba a llegar al ultimo escalon, escucho un carro estacionarse detrás de el, al voltear se dio cuenta de que era el carro de Benson, Benson bajo del carro pero al ver que Mordecai no se encontraba en este decidió preguntarle a Benson.

Rigby:"Hey, Benson donde esta Mordecai?" Rigby estaba un poco preoucupado, se notaba en su voz

Benson:" oh, no te lo dijo, bueno, lleve a Mordecai al aeropuerto, me dijo que empezaría de nuevo y seguiría adelante" Benson respondío la pregunta de Rigby

Rigby:"QUE?!" Rigby sonaba mas preoucupadado que nunca pero Benson decidió relajarlo

Benson:" tranquilo, me dijo que volvería en una semana, nada mas fue a buscar ofertas de trabajo" al decir esto, la cara de Rigby pareció calmarse.

Rigby:"bueno entremos a la casa ya que esta haciendo mucho frío aqui afuera" Rigby hablo tapándose mas con otra chamarra

Benson:"tienes razon" sin mas que decir los dos entraron a la casa para prender la calefacción

pasando las horas, lo único que hacia Rigby era jugar, no podía salir afuera por que hacia un frío tremendo, pero antes de que pudiera pasar el ultimo nivel de su juego, sonó el timbre.

"Ding,Dong"

Rigby:"aghh, ya voy, ya voy" Rigby hablo, no podía creer quien saldría a esta hora con este clima así, al abrir la puerta se encontró con alguien que no esperaba encontrar.

Rigby:"CJ?!, que estas haciendo aquí?!"

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue el capítulo numero 3, wuff, este fue el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, bueno ya saben si les gusto REVIEW ya que me ayuda muchisimo, yo soy Johnfic o AbstractAlloy6 despidiéndose, cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo, bye<p> 


	4. Una nueva vida

hola, perdon por la tardanza,es que este fin de semana me fui de vacaciones a Disneyland y olvide llevarme el iPad pero también estos capítulos me llevan mucho tiempo y aveces no tengo tiempo para preoucuparme del tiempo, bueno otra cosa, wow, en tan solo una semana consegui 100 visitas, ustedes chicos son los mejores, sin mas que decir sigamos con la historia.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>horas antes de que Mordecai llegara al aeropuerto <strong>_

CJ se encontraba en su carro camino a casa, todavía un poco triste después del incidente, no podía creer que Mordecai pudiera besar a esa... Mujer, después de todo ella decidió romper con Mordecai, ella creía que era lo mejor para los dos, pero lo que no sabe es que eso va a ser un problema en el futuro, despues de varios minutos de camino, CJ al fin llego a su casa, cuando ella entro a su se dirigió directamente a la regadera, después de tanto pensar sobre lo que paso decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer era un baño, al salir se puso su ropa de invierno ya que hacia un frío tremendo afuera y decidió irse a dormir, pero antes de acostarse noto algo muy raro en su mesa.

CJ:"que es eso?" CJ se acercó al objeto al cual estaba reposando en la mesa, al llegar a la mesa se dio cuenta de que era el brazalete que le regalo Mordecai, ese brazalete significaba mucho para ella, pero ahora que ellos dos ya rompieron decidió no darle importancia

CJ:"después de mi descanso se lo devolveré a Mordecai, después de todo ya no importa" después de decir esto se dirigió a su cama para descansar un rato.

* * *

><p>despues de varias horas de dormir, CJ decidió que ya era el momento de confrontar a Mordecai, sin mas que hacer se dirigió a su carro para ir al parque para devolverle el brazalete a Mordecai.<p>

al llegar al parque se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, no esperaba llegar a esta hora al parque pero decidió no darle importancia, se dirigió a las escaleras para tocar la puerta, al tocar la puerta escucho la voz de Rigby gritando

Rigby:"aghh, ya voy, ya voy" Rigby sonaba un poco molesto, lo cuál preoucupo a CJ, después de esperar unos pocos segundos Rigby abrió la puerta.

Rigby:"CJ?!, que estas haciendo aquí?!" estaba sorprendido al ver que CJ se encontraba afuera.

CJ:"esta Mordecai ahí adentro?" CJ pregunto directamente para preguntar si Mordecai estaba en la casa

Rigby:"no, por que preguntas?" Rigby le pregunto a CJ la cual respondió

CJ:"nada mas quise devolverle esto" CJ le mostró el brazalete a Rigby, Rigby se quedo sin palabras al ver que ella quería devolver el brazalete que le había regalado Mordecai

Rigby:"pe...pero por que?" Rigby todavía no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

CJ:"me di cuenta de que nuestra amistad ya no significaba nada, así que quise devolvérselo" CJ dijo directamente sus palabras,sin temor

Rigby:" pero sabes que casi muere al darte ese brazalete" Rigby la trato de convencer pero no funciono para nada.

CJ:"nadamas dime donde esta su cuarto" CJ no quería recibir más preguntas respecto a mordecai, lo cual hacia que su voz cambiara de tono

Rigby:"es la segunda habitación, a la izquierda de las escaleras" al oír esto CJ se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Mordecai para dejar el brazalete.

A llegar al cuarto de Mordecai, se dio cuenta de que casi todas las pertenencias de Mordecai no estaban, después dirigió su mirada a la pequeña mesa de fotos, se sorprendió al ver que la foto de Mordecai y ella abrazándose estaba adelante de todas las demás fotos, incluso estaba adelante de la foto en la cual se mostraba Mordecai y Margarita tomados de la mano, CJ pensó que nada mas era coincidencia y decidió dejar el brazalete en la mesa de fotos

CJ:"adiós Mordecai, espero que estés feliz con Margarita" CJ beso el brazalete en forma de corazón y lo dejo en la mesa, soltando algunas lagrimas salió corriendo de la casa, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Rigby para preguntarle que había pasado, ella solo decidió dejar todo atrás y seguir una nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>En la mañana del 27 de diciembre en Washington D.C<span>_**

Mordecai se encontraba en una entrevista de trabajo, la noche anterior Mordecai llego al aeropuerto a las 8 de la noche, Mordecai quizo ir primero a buscar un hotel donde quedarse pero luego pensó de las entrevistas de trabajo que tendría esta semana, así que tuvo que ir por una camisa de vestir y una corbata, para por lo menos lucir bien en la entrevista, al llegar al hotel, brinco a la cama por que estaba muy cansado, pero ahora que esta en la entrevista, el ve que valió la pena ir por su camisa a esa hora

Dueño:" y dígame señor Mordecai, que nivel académico tiene?" El dueño de la empresa está a punto de terminar la entrevista con una ultima pregunta.

Mordecai:" alcance a terminar la universidad, mire si quiere le muestro el diploma, aquí tiene" Mordecai saco de su mochila un diploma el cual certifica que Mordecai termino la universidad

Dueño:" bueno, te llamaremos si tienes la oportunidad"el dueño regreso todos los papeles a Mordecai, luego alzó su mano para apretón de manos

Mordecai:"Gracias, fue un placer conocerlo" alcanzó la mano del dueño

Dueño:"igualmente" al salir de la entrevista de trabajo, Mordecai fue directo al hotel para descansar viendo la televisión, al llegar Mordecai agarro unos bocadillos y se sentó en el sofá, después de varios minutos de ver la televisión Mordecai se quedo dormido por la falta de sueño, al despertar se dio cuenta de que estaban las noticias

Mordecai:"aburrido" Mordecai agarro el control para cambiar el canal, después de estar cambiando de diferentes canales alfin encontró un canal de películas, la película que estaban pasando se llamaba "perdóname"

Mordecai:"perdóname?, supongo que es una película en la cual causa un accidente y tiene que perdonarse" Mordecai trato de adivinar de que trataba la película, después de varios minutos, los personajes de la película se encontraban en una fiesta, estaba Chad, un hombre de la misma estatura que Mordecai, también tenia el mismo comportamiento que Mordecai, despues estaba Elisa, ella era la novia de Chad, y había otra persona la cual se llamaba Johana, ella era la ex novia de Chad, Chad y Elisa estaban juntos en la fiesta cuando Johana llega con la pareja

Johana:"hola Chad, como estas, vaya ha sido mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, tengo tanto que decirte" Johana le hablo a Chad pero al ver que tenía compañía decidió presentarse

Johana:"hola, me llamo Johana, gusto en conocerte" Johana se presentó a Elisa

Elisa:"me llamo Elisa, la novia de Chad"

Johana"novia?" Johana sonaba un poco sorprendida, su cara también mostraba una reacción sorprendida

esta escena le parecía un poco familiar a Mordecai, sentía que algo era familiar en esa película, era como si ya había vivido esa escena,después de unos minutos llegaron a una escena la cual haría recordar a Mordecai la antigua escena, Chad y Johana alfin establecieron una amistad como amigos, se dieron un abrazo y Chad fue el primero en contestar

Chad:"muchas gracias por ser mi amiga"

Johana:"denada amigo" en ese momento sus caras se acercaron mas y mas hasta que se dieron un beso, al abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo

Chad:" perdón no quise hacer eso" Chad trato de explicarle pero por la mala fortuna que tiene alguien mas los estaba viendo

Elisa:"Chad?!" Elisa soltaba unas lagrimas al ver que Chad la había engañado

en ese mismo instante, Mordecai recordó los eventos de la fiesta de Navidad, eso fue la razón por la cual se le hacia familiar la película, Mordecai empezo a sacar unas lagrimas al recordar lo que paso, apago la televisión y se fue a la cama a dormir un rato y olvidarse de esto

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>tres días despues<span>_**

Mordecai acababa de terminar todas las entrevistas de trabajo las cuales fueron muy rapido, acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto y fue recibido por Rigby y Benson.

Rigby:"hola hermano, como estas, ya te sientes mejor?" Rigby lo saludo con un choque de manos

Mordecai:"sip ya me siento un poquito mejor" Mordecai le sonrió a su amigo, pero en realidad todavía seguia trizte por lo que había pasado

Benson:"así que, que decidirás, quedarte en el parque o irte" Benson también lo saludo

Mordecai:"todavía no se, talvez me quede por que todavía no me han dado la noticia de algún trabajo,pero si es eso tendré que iniciar una nueva vida" Mordecai terminó su oración muy trizte

Rigby:"bueno nos vamos me estoy muriendo de hambre" el estomago de Rigby empezó a gruñir el cual afirmaba que si tenía hambre

Mordecai:"jajajaja, claro viejo, vámonos" al terminar de conversar los tres se fueron al carro de Benson para irse al parque.

* * *

><p>bueno eso fue todo por el día de hoy, lo siento otra vez por hacerlos demorar tanto, este Johnfic despidiéndose, cuidense, hasta luego, Bye<p> 


	5. Año nuevo

Hola y espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad, no pude subir capítulo por estos días festivos pero aún así aqui les traigo el nuevo capítulo, talvez algunos lo esperaban con ansias y otros no, pero espero que se diviertan

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>En la mañana del 31 de diciembre<strong>_

Mordecai y Rigby se encontraban en el parque conduciendo su carrito de golf para llegar al salón para la fiesta de año nuevo, tenían que asegurar que todos los preparativos para la fiesta de esta noche estuvieran en su lugar.

Mordecai:"están los vasos y la fuente de sodas?" Mordecai sostenía un pequeño libreto para apuntar lo que les faltaba, ya llevaba muchas cosas en la lista, solo les faltaba un pequeño objeto

Rigby:"listo" Rigby regreso con Mordecai para checar lo que les faltaba

Mordecai:"y ya checaste que en el baño que no falte ningún rollo de papel? Mordecai fijo su mirada a Rigby para saber si ya había visto en el baño

Rigby:" en primera, que asco y segunda,no vi si había rollos" Rigby se dirigió al baño a checar si había rollos de papel, al llegar recordó lo que paso en ese baño, fue casi un año atrás, literalmente solo faltaban horas para que fuera un año desee que el Rigby del futuro le hablo por ultima vez

Rigby:"vaya, tantos recuerdos y a la vez sentimientos" Rigby se volteo a la salida del baño para irse con Mordecai a la casa para iniciar a vestirse o por lo menos planear lo que iba a hacer esa noche pero una voz lo detuvo

?:"RIGBY!" Rigby pensó que era una broma, pensó que sus oídos les gastaban una mala broma, al voltear sus sospechas se afirmaron

Era el Rigby del futuro, pero esta vez no solo mostraba la mitad de su cuerpo, en cambio mostraba todo su cuerpo pero había algo que no andaba bien, esta vez el Rigby del futuro tenía varias heridas las cuales algunas estaban sangrando, al ver esto Rigby solo se preoucupo al ver que su yo del futuro estaba en un mal estado

Rigby:" viejo que te paso?! Te ves tod-" Rigby no pudo terminar su oración ya que fue interrumpido por Rigby del futuro

Rigby F:" shhh, no hay tiempo que perder, vengo para prevenir una catástrofe que te pasara a ti y a todos los que amas, si no detienes lo que te voy a pedir, estamos muertos" Rigby del futuro trataba de mantenerse de pie para poder explicarle a Rigby, pero falló, Rigby del futuro cayo al piso solo para decir lo siguiente

Rigby F:"nunca escojas la segunda opción, nunca..." Al decir esto la transmisión se corto Rigby quedo en shock, nunca escojas las segunda opción, que significaba, talve-

Mordecai:"viejo, ya vienes?" los pensamientos de Rigby fueron interrumpidos por Mordecai quien le gritaba desde la salida del salón.

Rigby:"ya voy" Rigby fue a la salida con Mordecai y decidió no preoucuparse por lo que el Rigby del futuro le advirtió,llegando a la casa en el parque, Benson se acercó a los dos para saber si terminaron el trabajo que les ordeno.

Benson:"terminaron lo que les ordene"

Mordecai:"sip, terminamos de limpiar el carrito de golf, también fuimos por las decoraciones para el salón y también fuimos a ver si ya estaban todos los preparativos para la fiesta de año nuevo" Mordecai saco su pequeño libreto para mostrárselo a Benson para que vea que si hicieron el trabajo

Benson:"bueno ya que hicieron su trabajo, pueden tener el día libre, pero no quiero que arruinen algo, si encuentro algo fuera de su lugar, los DESPIDO!, entendieron?" Mordecai y Rigby solo afirmaron con la cabeza para no tener mas problemas.

Benson:"bien" Benson se subió a su carrito y se alejó de la casa

Mordecai:"ok, que quieres hacer?" Mordecai volteo a ver a Rigby

Rigby:"yo tengo que planear lo de esta noche, ya que no hay nadie del futuro que me diga que hacer" Mordecai miro a su amigo con cara de sospecha

Mordecai:"Mmm, estas seguro de que vas a hacer eso, no andarás de flojo?"

Rigby:"si viejo, que no ves que ya soy un hombre responsable, además quien no haría planes para año nuevo?" Mordecai todavía no estaba seguro de si confiar de su amigo pero decidió creer en el

Mordecai:"mmm, ok, pero no hagas nada malo ok?" Mordecai sólo recibió un si con la cabeza, al terminar su pequeña conversación Mordecai se fue a su cuarto para prepararse para la fiesta de año nuevo, no sabia por que pero se sentía algo emocionado por la fiesta , es como si algo quisiera que el estuviera ahí.

ya era de noche y Mordecai ya casi estaba preparado para la fiesta, solo necesitaba ponerse su saco, pero cuando se puso el saco sintió que empujó algo de la mesa de fotos, también se pudo escuchar que lo que empujó Mordecai cayó al piso pero para Mordecai era raro, pensó que era una foto pero en vez de que se escuchara un ruido de vidrio roto se escucho un ruido metálico.

Mordecai:"que raro, que se cayo?" Mordecai se dirigió al lugar al cual se había escuchado el objeto, al acercarse mas se dio cuenta de que era algo que le había regalado a Cj, era el brazalete en forma de corazón, Mordecai se preguntó como llego ahí o incluso por que estaba en su cuarto, de alguna manera Mordecai se sentía trizte de nuevo, se sentía mal al haber hecho eso, de alguna manera debía disculparse y que mejor momento que hacerlo ahora, así que agarro el teléfono y le marco a CJ.

Después de varios segundos de marcarle a la casa de CJ, ella no respondía así que Mordecai decidió dejarle un mensaje de voz

Mordecai:"hola CJ,como estas, solo espero que no cuelgues o borres este mensaje, la verdad por la cual te estoy llamando es que quería disculparme por lo tonto que fui, por lo que paso esa noche, ojalá nunca me hubieras aceptado como amigo para no causarte lo que estas sintiendo, lo que quiero decir es que todavía te amo, se que no volveremos a estar juntos pero solo pido que me perdones, espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo, Bye" Mordecai termino la llamada con pocas lagrimas en sus ojos pero después escucha pasos acercándose a la habitación y tuvo que quitarse las lagrimas para no quedar avergonzado

Rigby:"Hey viejo ya hay que irnos a la fiesta de año nuevo, espera estas llorándo?" Rigby estaba un poco sorprendido al ver que su amigo estaba llorando, no lo había visto así desde...

Mordecai:"como supiste que estaba llorando?"

Rigby:" primero por que las plumas de tu cara están todas cubiertas de agua y segunda por que hay lagrimas en el suelo" Rigby le apunto al piso para que viera que ahí estaban las lágrimas

Mordecai:" ok, me atrapaste, si estaba llorando" después de eso Rigby se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro

Rigby:"se porque estas llorando, y ya te dije y te lo dijo Benson, debes que dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante" Mordecai volteo a ver a Rigby el cual estaba sonriendo

Mordecai:"tienes razón pero aun así todavía seguiré trizte" Mordecai se levanto para verse en el espejo, de verdad se le marcaba que había llorado

Rigby:"bueno si tu lo quieres, vas a acompañarnos o no?" Rigby se dirigió a la puerta para salirse de la habitacion

Mordecai:"si ya v-" Mordecai fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono

**_RING RING_**

Mordecai:"ahorita los alcanzo" Mordecai sólo recibió un si como respuesta departe de Rigby, después agarro el teléfono y contesto

Mordecai:"hola?"

?:"señor Mordecai"

* * *

><p>Ya solo faltaban segundos para la cuenta regresiva, Rigby estaba preoucupado al ver que su amigo no llegaba, pensaba que todavía estaba en su cuarto llorando por lo que paso pero al ver que su amigo entraba corriendo por la puerta del salón.<p>

Rigby:"Hey viejo al fin llegaste" Mordecai parecía estar un poco feliz cuando llego

Mordecai:"viejo, no vas a creer quien me llamo, fue el dueño de una de la entrevistas de trabajo"

Rigby:"y bien, que te dijeron" Rigby estaba esperando la noticia desde que Mordecai llego del aeropuerto

Mordecai"que estoy co-" Mordecai fue interrumpido por el DJ que estaba apunto de iniciar la cuenta regresiva para año nuevo

DJ:"muy bien chicos iniciemos la cuenta regresiva para este nuevo año, 10...,9...,8...,7...,6...,5...,4...,3...,2...,1... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!"

Rigby:"whoooohooo, Hey Mordecai que te dijeron los de la entrevista de trabajo" Rigby volteo a ver a mordecai

Mordecai:" que estoy contratado..."

* * *

><p>bueno, chicos eso fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como cuando yo lo estuve escribiendo, solo les quiero avisar que la historia es de diez capítulo así que todavía no esperen el final, talvez haga la secuela pero eso depende del tiempo y de las opiniones de ustedes, bueno este es Johnfic despidiendose, cuidense y bye.<p> 


	6. El adiós

Mil disculpas por tardarme en traerles el episodio tan tarde, les aseguro que por lo menos la espera haya valido la pena por que nada mas faltan dos capítulos para que se termine la historia, espero terminarla antes de que salga el nuevo episodio, otra cosa, espero que tengan un feliz año nuevo y que se la pasen muy bien este año, sin más que decir continuemos con la historia

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>1 de enero del 2015, en las escaleras de la casa del parque<strong>_

benson:" bien ya que estamos todos aquí iniciaremos los deberes de hoy" ya era año nuevo pero aún así con festividades tenían trabajo que hacer, todos estaban exhaustos de lo de anoche, pero si querían tener el día libre deberían iniciar ya

Benson:"Muscoloso y fantasmin ustedes limpiaran la casa, Skips y papeleta ustedes se aseguraran de que no haya ningún intruso en el parque y por ultimo, Mordecai y Rigby ustedes limpiaran el salón ya que esta echo todo un desorden ahí adentro, bien eso es tod-" antes de poder terminar la frase Mordecai levanto la mano

Benson:"tienes algo que decir, Mordecai?" Mordecai solo afirmó con la cabeza y Benson lo dejo pasar al frente para dar su pequeño 'discurso'.

Mordecai:"muy bien antes de decir lo que tengo que decir, les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos un feliz año nuevo, como todos ya saben hace una semana fui a una o varias entrevistas de trabajo, algunas fueron malas y algunas fueron buenas conmigo,lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, ahhh, me han contratado" aunque Rigby ya sabia de esto decidió solo fingir

todos:"QUE?!" No podían creer que su amigo se tuviera que ir, obviamente ya sabían la razón por la cual se fue a buscar entrevistas pero nunca pensaban que lo fueran a aceptar en alguna entrevista

Mordecai:"se lo que todos están pensando, como pude obtener otro empleo, bueno es por que termine la universidad, no como Rigby" rigby solo gruño por ese comentario

Benson:"y cuando te vas?, supongo que no te iras hoy verdad?" Benson sonaba normal, no sonaba preoucupado

Mordecai:" si, me voy hoy por la noche, pero aún así quería avisarles a todos, ya que mi propósito de este año es no tener secretos" su propósito del año nuevo lo decidió por que creía que tenía muchos secretos que decir y que mejor momento que iniciar el año y iniciar otra vida en una nueva ciudad

Benson:" bien eso es todo lo que tenias que decir Mordecai?" Mordecai solo dio un si con la cabeza y se fue a sentar a las escaleras " bien, entonces todos saben que hacer, a trabajar" después. De decir esto Benson se subió a un carrito de minigolf

Rigby:"sabes viejo, yo no estoy tan seguro de que te vayas, me refiero a que hemos sido bros desde que éramos bebes" rigby se subió al carrito de minigolf junto con Mordecai

Mordecai:" tranquilo, se que es la decisión correcta, además podriamos seguir siendo hermanos, quien dijo que no hibamos a ser hermanos" Rigby se tranquilizó al saber que su amistad de hermanos no se rompería, después de varios minutos llegaron al salón donde se realizó la fiesta de año nuevo, todo estaba hecho un desorden, es como si un tornado hubiera estado ahí

Mordecai:" ok viejo, si quieres tener el resto del día libre será mejor que nos apresuremos, tengo que empezar a empacar unas cosas para irme, no querré llegar tarde a mi vuelo" al terminar de hablar los dos se apresuraron a terminar todo lo que había ahí.

**_7 horas después_**

Mordecai y rigby ya habían terminado de limpiar todo el salón, ya habían puesto la basura en su lugar, habian puesto las sillas en un lugar para que después vengan por ellas, todo estaba prácticamente en su lugar

Rigby:" no crees que será mejor jugar videojuegos por ultima vez como hermanos?" Rigby y Mordecai se dirigían a la salida

Mordecai:"no viejo, tengo que preparar mi male-" Mordecai no pudo terminar su oración ya que sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, es como si alguien los estuviera mirando

Rigby;" que te sucede?, por que te detuviste, Mordecai?" Mordecai no se movía seguia parado en el mismo lugar, Rigby tuvo que sacarlo de su pequeño transe con sus manos, las estuvo pasando enfrente de su cara hasta que Mordecai reacciono

Mordecai:"ehh, ah lo siento viejo, esque siento como si alguien nos estuviera vigilandos" Mordecai solo se volteo a ver a los lados para ver si sus instintos no se equivocaban

Rigby:" como sea, vas a venir o no" Rigby solo apunto a la puerta para irse

Mordecai:"si ya voy" los dos se subieron al carro de minigolf y se fueron

?:"señor el objetivo se va a preparar para ir al aeropuerto, cambio y fuera"

* * *

><p>mordecai ya se encontraba preparando su maleta, de hecho ya había terminado su maleta solo le faltaban guardar sus fotos para tener recuerdos de este lugar, también guardo la foto en la cual aparecían CJ y el abrazados, pero al guardar la ultima foto vio que otra cosa estaba en el estante de fotos, era el brazalete en forma de corazón, Mordecai pensó que si quería seguir adelante en otra ciudad debería empezar con algo positivo, así que se lo puso en su muñeca( si no saben que es la muñeca es la parte que conecta el brazo con la mano) y decidió marcarle a CJ para por lómenos decirle un último adiós, pero ella no respondía de nuevo así que decidió dejarle otra llamada de voz<p>

Mordecai:"hola CJ, soy yo de nuevo, supongo que ya habrás oido mi otro mensaje y solo espero que por lómenos me hayas perdonado por lo que hice, la razón la cual te estoy mandando un mensaje es que quiero decirte mi último adiós, me voy a otra ciudad hoy por la noche y ya nunca voy a volver, solo espero que encuentres otra persona la cual te haga feliz, te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor CJ, ya sabes que yo te amo, pero supongo que tu ya no, adiós Cj" Mordecai puso su teléfono en su bolsillo y bajo las escaleras para bajar a la sala

todos se encontraban abajo para despedirse de su amigo, eran sus últimos momentos con el así que todos se pusieron en una fila para decir sus adiós, el primero en despedirse fue Benson

Benson:"espero que te vaya bien en la nueva ciudad ya sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros" Benson apreto la mano de Mordecai para despedirse, el siguiente en despedirse era musculoso

Musculoso:"cuídate viejo, no olvides que siempre estamos aquí para apoyarte" Mordecai solo asintió con la cabeza el siguiente en despedirse era skips

skips:"suerte" el siguiente en la fila era fantasmin

Fantasmin:"jeje, cuídate" fantasmin y Mordecai hicieron un apretón de manos, el último en la fila era Rigby

Rigby no dijo nada solo abrazo a Mordecai el cual este también lo abrazo, Mordecai sabia que Rigby no quería decir nada ya que era muy difícil decirle adiós a un amigo de la infancia

Mordecai:"oigan, donde esta papaleta?" Mordecai alzó su cabeza para ver si no se lo había saltado

Benson:" no está aqui, dijo que hiba ir por un regalo para ti pero parece que no llegara" Mordecai se sentía un poco triste al saber que no se podría despedir de un amigo

Mordecai:"bien, le dicen adiós por mi ok" Mordecai recibio un si como respuesta, al ver por ultima vez esa casa se sentía trizte pero tenía que seguir adelante, sin más que decir salió de la casa y se dirigió al taxi el cual lo estaba esperando

Mordecai:"adiós, cuidense" Mordecai se subió al taxi para irse al aeropuerto, todos les dijieron adiós a Mordecai y el taxi arranco para irse al aeropuerto

?:"señor el objetivo se aproxima al aeropuerto, cambio y fuera"

* * *

><p>bueno ese es el capítulo de hoy, espero terminar la historia antes de que se estrene el capítulo de sad sax, sin más que decir, este es Johnfic despidiéndose, cuidense y hasta el próximo capitulo<p> 


	7. El milagro

Hola y bienvenidos al último capítulo de la historia, wow mi primer fanfic y ya casi tengo 700 visitas, es increíble cuanto a progresado la historia, desde diciembre 17 a enero 8 del 2015, en verdad muchas gracias a todos los que me han estado siguiendo, sin más que decir, empezemos

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>1 hora antes de que Mordecai fuera al aeropuerto <strong>_

CJ ya se encontraba en su casa después de un largo día de comprar víveres, tenía las manos muy llenas que ni siquiera pudo agarrar sus llaves para abrir la _casa,_ tuvo que bajar las bolsas de comida para abrir la puerta, era muy peligroso ya que era de noche y algún ladron podría llevarse las cosas de CJ, si tan solo Mordecai estuviera ahí con ella, el le podría ayu-

CJ:"_no CJ, no pienses sobre el, el ya no te quiere, el prefiere romperte el corazón, solo déjalo ir" _casi todos los días piensa sobre Mordecai, ella no pude negar el hecho de que todavía tiene sentimientos a Mordecai pero después de lo sucedido, no esta segura de que si esos sentimientos son lo correctos

despues de unos segundos de abrir la puerta, entro a su casa para dejar sus cosas en la mesa, cuando puso sus cosas en la mesa un objeto redondo se salió de la bolsa y se fue rebotando hasta un rincón de la casa, CJ no se dio cuenta de que el objeto se calló de la bolsa, la cosa redonda se dirigía a una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba un teléfono, sigio botando y botando hasta que oprimió un botón y...

_grabadora:"leer mensajes perdidos: 2" _CJ se sorprendio al escuchar la grabadora, pensó que algo o alguien estaba en la casa, talve-

_Grabadora:"hola CJ,como estas, solo espero que no cuelgues o borres este mensaje," _CJ Estaba en shock, Mordecai le hablo, después de lo sucedido el le sigue hablando a ella, se fue acercando lentamente a la grabadora para escuchar el resto del mensaje_"la verdad por la cual te estoy llamando es que quería disculparme por lo tonto que fui, por lo que paso esa noche, ojalá nunca me hubieras aceptado como amigo para no causarte lo que estas sintiendo, lo que quiero decir es que todavía te amo, se que no volveremos a estar juntos pero solo pido que me perdones, espero que tengas un feliz año nuevo, Bye" _CJ no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Mordecai todavía la amaba, después de todo lo que paso, Tal vez esta era un oportunidad para perd-

_Grabadora__:"leer segundo mensaje"_ vaya esa grabadora iba a interrumpirla cada vez que ella estuviera pensando, bueno ya que era hora de escuchar el segundo mensaje

_Grabadora:"hola CJ, soy yo de nuevo, supongo que ya habrás oido mi otro mensaje y solo espero que por lómenos me hayas perdonado por lo que hice, la razón la cual te estoy mandando un mensaje es que quiero decirte mi último adiós, me voy a otra ciudad hoy por la noche y ya nunca voy a volver, solo espero que encuentres otra persona la cual te haga feliz, te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor CJ, ya sabes que yo te amo, pero supongo que tu ya no, adiós Cj"_CJ no lo podía creer, Mordecai estaba a punto de irse y ni siquiera lo pudo perdonar, CJ no lo pensó dos veces, agarro sus llaves del carro y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa del parque, talvez esta era su última oportunidad para volver con Mordecai

_**llegando a la casa del parque**_

CJ llego frenando en seco, no le importo si su carro se descomponía, solo quería encontrar a Mordecai, CJ corrió a la puerta pero justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta Rigby abrió la puerta

Rigby:"otra vez aquí CJ, que quieres" Rigby sonaba un poco enojado pero lo único que ella quería era hablar con Mordeacai

CJ:"solo dime donde esta Mordecai" Rigby se sorprendió al escuchar que CJ se preoucupaba por Mordecai, pero Mordecai no se encontraba

Rigby:"no lo sabes, el ya se fue al aeropuerto hace 30 minutos y otra cosa, por que te preoucupes por el?"CJ no dijo nada, solo se fue directo a su carro para irse al aeropuerto

CJ iba a máxima velocidad, ya nada importaba, tenía que llegar a tiempo para no perder su última oportunidad, si la perdía Mordecai se iría para siempre, ojalá llegara a tiempo para que Mord-, CJ fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por que su teléfono empezó a sonar, era Rigby quien le estaba llamando pero por que?

Rigby:"saliste tan rápido que no me dejaste decirte, Mordecai sale dentro de 10 minutos en el avión 402, se dirige a Washington D.C, suerte"en eso rigby cuelga el teléfono para no seguir interrumpiendo a CJ

Después de unos cuantos minutos, CJ logró llegar al aeropuerto, no sabia si llego a tiempo o no ya que no había un reloj cerca, pero eso no importaba ahora, tenía que encontrar a Mordecai y lo tenía que hacer rápido o si no el se habría ido para siem-

_el vuelo 402 con destino a Washington D.C ha despegado_

eso era todo, se acabo, su única oportunidad para encontrar a mordecai se desvanecieron, era el fin de la relación que ellos dos tenían desde hace ya un año, si tan solo lo hubiera perdonado a tiempo nada de esto hubiera pasado, CJ estaba muy trizte que tan solo decidió irse caminando de regreso al carro, pero antes de eso volteo a ver a la sala de espera para ver si había alguna bebida que le pudiera quitar los nervios,

.

.

.

no puede ser, sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma, está ahí sentado y no esta en ese avión, no puede ser

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mordecai P.O.V <strong>_

_"No puedo creer que haya perdido el avión" _me repetía ami mismo, mi cabeza y mis manos están mirando hacia abajo por la depresión _, "ahora que iba a hacer, ya no tengo dinero para pagar otro boleto y mi nuevo trabajo empieza en dos días, y todo fue por este brazalete en forma de corazón, si lo hubiera documentado junto con mis otras cosas talvez no hubiera perdido el av-"_

?:"Mordecai?"una voz me saco de mis pensamientos _"no, no puede ser, ella no puede estar aquí, esto es una broma verdad, y si no, que tal si ella si esta ahí" _lentamente levanto mi cabeza para ver si ella estaba ahi

No puedo creerlo, ella esta ahí, pero, por que? Pensé que ella ya no perdonaría nunca en mi vid-,_"que esta haciendo, ella me esta abrazando?!, no, esto tiene que ser un sueño, si, seguramente es un sueño"_

"Lo siento Mordecai, no quiero que te vayas, por favor perdóname" ella me dijo _"que la perdone, por que?, ella no ha echo nada malo, yo soy quien la hizo sufrir, esperen acaso esta... Llorando?!, será mejor que me disculpe con ella"_

**_fin mordecai P.O.V_**

CJ empezo a llorar en los brazos de Mordecai, era un alivio verlo ahí sentado y lo único que ella podía hacer era abrazarlo para que no se fuera, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Mordecai la abrazo también

"no tienes que disculparte, yo soy el que se debe disculpar, perdóname CJ, no quiero que nos separemos nunca" Mordecai contesto con lagrimas en sus ojos,"te perdono si tu me perdonas" CJ contesto también con lagrimas en los ojos, después de unos segundos se separaron par verse a la cara una vez mas, sus sonrisas mostraban señales de fe y de confianza, fueron varios segundos de silencio hasta que Mordecai decidió hablar y romper el hielo

"bueno que estamos esperando, volvamos a casa" sin mas que decir los dos se fueron agarrados de la mano, sabiendo que los dos estarían para siempre para protegerse, es como si el destino les haya dado _**una oportunidad mas.**_

* * *

><p>?:"señor el objetivo perdió el vuelo, espero ordenes, cambio..."<p>

dueño:"ok proyecto K-2,tiene dos opciones, o destruir el objetivo y recibir su recompensa o esperarse a un nuevo plan y recibir el doble de recompensa"

K-2:"Mmm,escojere la opción dos, hasta entonces estaré vigilando al objetivo, cambio y fuera..."

* * *

><p>bueno, ese fue el último capítulo de la serie, espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo la historia, ya se que paso el episodio de sad sax pero Hey nadie pude saber el futuro, bueno espero verlos pronto, este es Johnfic despidiéndose, cuidense y hasta la próxima, bye<p> 


End file.
